1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepper with additional functions to strengthen the arms and the chest, and more particularly, to a device to combine the stepping device with the arm and chest strengthening trainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the earlier conventional mini stepper 1 has no components for the operator to hold on so that it""s unsafe in using. Thereafter, an improved stepper 2, as shown in FIG. 2, is fitted with a handle 21 for the operator to hold on to keep body balance. However, the monotone stepping action can""t reach the whole body exercise. Moreover, it tends to become boring for the operator. Thus, the persistence to use the exerciser will gradually disappear.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a stepper with additional functions to strengthen the arms and the chest in which the stepper and the arm and chest strengthening components can be dependently or independently operated. Therefore, the effect to combine the stepping exercise with the arm and the chest strengthening training is achieved.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stepper with additional functions to strengthen the arms and the chest through which a variety of exercises can be done so that a multifunctional device is attainable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stepper with additional functions to strengthen the arms and the chest through which the body weight of the user serves as load when the operator takes the arm and chest strengthening training. Moreover, the whole design has the advantages of not occupying space and of being easy to operate.